Aquanted With Death
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: (Recently called My Twin Sees Gods of Death) Roxas and his twin Sora are constantly bothered by a Shinigami and can never hope to be normal, but can their new friends save them from an unavoidable pit of darkness?


Hi I'm Roxas. I have a twin named Sora, a Mom named Tifa, and a Dad named Cloud. We recently moved in to the town of Casinburg, because Dad got randomly transferred in work. Its ridiculous right? Well it's not, Sora and me can see a Shinigami, or god of death, named Death (ironically). He cursed our family for some random reason and is torturing us. Well actually the only ones he seems to torches is Sora and me. That would explain why he and I are the only ones who can see the damn thing. Anyway how bout you just read what happened…

-…-

Roxas woke up with a jolt, he sat up quickly and put his hands over his eyes. Sora, Roxas's twin, woke up too and put a comforting arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Nother nightmare?" Sora spoke softly, and Roxas just nodded his head. This nightmare was different from the ones he used to have. The old ones where usually someone shoving him off a cliff or watching all his family die, this one had been about snakes. There where two boas, they where both black with yellow eyes, recently dubed as heartless. They had appeared in his dreams lately, black creatures with yellow eyes the most common one sorta looked like an ant the perched on two legs, it hopped out of the ground and attacked its victim or more precisely Roxas.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sora inquired, but Roxas just shook his head no. Sora had been having nightmares too and Roxas didn't want to influence them. Sora hugged Roxas tight "I hope they stop soon." Roxas just nodded and laid back down, ready to get some more sleep.

-…-

As soon as the twins had finished their breakfast they ran out the door, ready to get school for the day over.

Sora stopped abruptly, "well this is where we part" he said sadly and Roxas nodded in agreement. When the two had moved, they had also been separated by going to different schools. Roxas was going to the public school in a town right by Casinburg, while Sora was going to the Casinburg Public High School, they were both freshmen. They didn't even know why they were going to different schools, not even their parents could explain it.

"See you later than" Roxas said going straight while Sora turned right. Despite Living in Casinburg Roxas's outside school was a good 5 blocks closer than Sora's so Roxas was a little worried about his brother's safety, and before he knew it Roxas was at his school, Twilight Town High School or TTHS. Hopefully here there was nobody to get alone with. Although Roxas wanted friends he shouldn't have any, anyone who got close to him got hurt, main reason Roxas never got close with his parents.

Roxas walked to his locker and shoved his stuff in it keeping his Dream Eater backpack, that was yet again a bat. Roxas liked bats, they where one of the creatures he had never seen in one of his dreams.

Roxas closed his brown locker and started walking down the hall. Since he has transferred mid semester, he was the only one who had no clue where to go so he just kept walking till he saw the room with the number 103 and walked in.

First class, ap english, oh how Roxas loved this class. It was so easy yet enjoyable because he could write about whats happening to him and everyone will just say he has a big imagination, but today he would sit in the back and be quite, let everyone ignore him, well that doesn't happen because a boy with shaggy blueish white hair sat beside him. The boy had a big black book with silver markings on his lap. He had a fairly smart-looking completion, so Roxas thought he was one of the top students in the school, which was probably true, he usually wasn't wrong when he read people.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class as soon as the bell rang "morning class" he said "morning " the class, minus me and the kid beside me, said in monotone. "Good, now today we have a new student, " ' Damn..' roxas thought "His name is Roxas, say hi Roxas"

"Hi" Roxas spoke lowly, and Xaldin nodded "Okay now to out lesson…"

-…-

After the class the kid had spoken to him and said his name was Zexion and if he needed a place to sit at lunch then he could sit with him and his group. Which Roxas was sure not to do, the guy seemed nice and Roxas didn't want to get him harmed.

Roxas had just come to the door of his next class, ap math.

Roxas yet again sat in the back and was introduced again, but guess what Zexion had that class too… no wait… that boy's hair was a little more frosted and he was slightly shorter. He was later introduced as Ienzo, Zexion's twin. Acualy it turns out a lot the kids here had twins.. Except Roxas.. who's twin was at a different school… But Roxas figured something else out, everyone here also had a mental disorder or was a juvenile delinquent. 'That's great they think I'm crazy..' Roxas muttered to himself, looking at his feet so he doesn't look at anyone.

Roxas is soon shoved to the ground. There was two boys standing above him. 'the school bullys' Roxas thought 'great'

"Hey, you the new kid?" the one on the right asked, he had spiky red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. "of course it is! They say he doesn't have a twin! Have you seen another one of him running around?" the other man said, he had silver hair and deep grey eyes. "That doesn't mean anything, Sephiroth!" the red-head said back. "well it's more than you got Reno! Anyway.." Sephiroth pick Roxas up by the collar of his shirt "will lets get this done with…"

-5 minutes later-

Roxas pushed against the locker door with is feet. He had been shoved into a locker. He was curled into a ball, due to his small completion he has maliciously been able to fit in one of the top lockers. Roxas had no clue who's locker it was but it was soon opened and he fell out with a plop. Roxas groaned and looked up to see Zexion and his twin Ienzo.

"Reno and Sephiroth?" Zexion questions and Roxas nods a yes. "What do you have next?"

"history."

"ap?"

another nod.

"same. Ienzo does too"

another nod from Roxas and they walk to class together

-…-

Roxas walked slowly to the cafeteria and sat quietly at table by himself. He wasn't feeling quite hungry at the moment and peacefully read a book, ignoring the dark creature in front of him. Roxas jumped as a tray plopped down on the table. The blond looked up and saw that not only hd the heartless disappeared but two men sat at the table, a blue haired man and a red head. The blue hair man agnolaged him and said "This is our table but you can sit here, I know how hard it is to find a place to sit when you change schools." The red head just ignored the blond and ate in silence.

Lunch seemed to pass in an instant none of the three talking. The red head was the first one to stand up and leave, the blue haired one following him like a puppy. Roxas sighed, put his book in his bag and left. Before the blonde knew it the school day was over and he was currently trying to walk home, but three idiots stopped him. Reno, Seph and a girl. This girl appeared prego but Roxas knew otherwise, this girl he had encountered before at a different school. This girl had never got a name and was currently dubbed as "That Girl". She was wearing a short white dress (gross, and no she's not Namine, I don't dislike Namine that much) and had her hair down and straitened (btw horrible hair color).

"Roxas, long time no see, I never thought I'd see your gay ass again." "That Girl" smiled evilly, and shoved the blond. Roxas had barely moved due to how weak she was. The blonds eyes widened and "That Girl" pulled out a knife. The launched at him, but he easily dodged. Roxas jumped a little when his back hit someone, that someone was Reno who shoved him so hard he fell on the ground.

"Did you see that?! That Faggot tried to rape me!" The red head shouted and to Roxas's horror everyone around them turned around and stared. They all burst out laughing and screamed out faggot and other horrible words. Roxas's eyes watered as he stood up and ran. The blond sped around a corner and to his horror ran straight into the blue haired man he sat with at lunch. Tears already were streaming down the blonds face as the blue hair man asked if he was all right. Roxas only said sorry as he bolted and kept running. One thing he didn't knotic was the sad look on the red heads face, never the less notice the red head at all.

Roxas kept running till he saw Sora then came to a stop. "Roxas what happened?!" The burnet ran up to the blond and hugged him. Roxas shook his head not wanting to say it out loud. Sora rubbed his back comfortingly. "Come on bro lets get you home." Sora spoke and spoke the unnoticed man behind him, "See you tomorrow Riku." The silverete, Riku, nodded.

-At Home-

Roxas had long since calmed down, but now the heartless on his head was annoying the crap out of him. They couldn't physicly harm him in the waking world but in the dream world they could do as they pleased. Sora was giggling to himself and Roxy was really curious "What's so funny anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out~" Sora smiled and giggled some more.

"You sound like a fangirl, fangasiming over their favored character." Roxas sighed and go up. "I'm going out, come with me fangirl I don't want to go alone."

"If I'm a fangirl, you're a hobo." Sora laughed getting up. "Fine I'm coming"

"Wait how am I a hobo?" Roxas asked confused as Sora followed him out the door.

"As I said before, that's for me to know and you to find out."

-…-

The twins laughed at they entered the super market, on the way there Sora was a total idiot and they both found it hilarious. The both of them grabbed a ton of drinks and snacks that added to a cost of about 30 bucks and left the story as to guys walked in.

Roxas jumped as someone grabbed his arm. The blond turned around to see the blue haired man from before. "Hey, you okay, you ran off." The blue haired man was frowning.

Roxas smiled "yeah sorry." The blonds eyes widened "I just we never told each other our names. I'm Roxas"

"I'm Saix."

Roxas jump again as a hand landed on his head and he heard a smooth voice say "Axel, got it memorized." Roxas turned his head to see the red head from before smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry to ruin your moment and all but me and my hobo brother need to go back home." Sora chuckled in.

"IM NOT A HOBO!" Roxas shouted at Sora.

"So are~" Sora smiled back.

"Better than a fangirl" Roxas muttered.

Sora's face turned red as he grabbed Roxas's arm and drug him away. "Bye guys!" he heard Roxas shout back to Saix and Axel.

-Home-

"So Roxas made some friends?" Mom asked Sora who was currently covering for Roxas who was sleeping. Sora didn't want the parents to wake him up because he barely got any sleep as is.

"I Guess, I was told they only sat with him at lunch. Their, Axel and Saix, they seem pretty cool." Sora said smiling, "Sorry Mom, but I'm feeling really tired, I'm going to head off to bed."

Sora walked into his shared room and saw Roxas's face pinched up, he was obviously having a bad dream. Sora sighed "What ever are we going to do Roxy…"

-….-

"Happy Birthday." Roxas raised an eyebrow as he was handed a small blue box by the red head that sat down beside him. Roxas had sat with Axel and Saix for about a few weeks now, but it feels like he's known them forever.

"Thankyou?" Roxas said, confused, he wasn't custom to really having friends yet or that he was getting a present.

"I-it is your birthday, right?" Axel rubbed the back of his had in an embarrassed way. Roxas chuckled "Yeah Axel, it is, thankyou." Axel laughed a bit back and took a seat beside the blond.

Roxas opened the box slowly, and gasped. Inside the aqua box was a beautiful red stone. The blond pulled the stone out to see a chain attached, making it a necklace. The stone was surprisingly warm and felt very welcoming. Roxas starred in wonder. "It's called a Fire Spirit, and it's said to have a spirit inside that keeps bad things away from the wearer." Axel remarked. The red-head took the necklace from the blond, and put it on Roxas's neck.

Roxas touched the stone with his finger after it was put on. He felt lighter and happier. Roxas grinned a Sora grin which anyone rarely sees. "Thankyou Axel, I really love it." Roxas coughed as a hand pat him hard on the back. "No PDA at school love birds" Saix said sitting across from the two.

"Wha-" Roxas gaped.

"Just ignor him," Axel glared at Saix.

"Just to let you know, Demyx and Zexion will be sitting with us today. Their getting their lunch now" Saix said, slurping at his ramen.

"You'll love them Roxy~" Axel exclaimed.

"I already know Zexion, he's in my ap english and history class." Roxas commented picking at a carrot.

"Oh?! So little Roxy knows my little Zexy?" A blond-haired man remarked. "Hi, I'm Demyx but call me either Dem or Demy." The blond bowed.

"Hey Roxas." Zexion said, peeking his head from around Demyx.

"Sup" Roxas replied as the two sat to the right of Saix. Roxas blinked and looked behind him. He swore he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. The blonds eye moved straight to where he saw Reno sitting with Sephiroth. The blond was 99.9% sure it wasn't them he saw (you can never be 100% sure, there's always a .1% chance you are wrong).

Roxas sighed and turned around, jumping out of his seat when a face appeared directly in front of him. "Axel, what the hell!" Roxas looked to his right to see Axel there grinning. Wait something wasn't right, there were two Axels!

"Oh Roxy, you wound me. I'm Lea got it memorized." The second Axel, Lea, said.

"Yep the last and least of the jackasses!" Demyx chuckled. Now that he got a good look, he could see two distinct features that proved it wasn't Axel. First there was no tattoos under his eyes, and two his eyes. Yeah sure his eyes are green, but Axel's were a dazzling emerald.

Axel extended his hand which Roxas took gladly. Lea sat down on the unoccupied seat beside Axel. "So bro, how you been?"

"I should be asking you that since you still live with those two assholes of parents ad go to that shitty Casinburg High." Axel replied.

"Well, I'm fine. I got a new friend though. To bad Riku's and ass and doesn't trust me." Lea pouted.

"You know Riku?" Roxas asked looking at the youngest at the table.

"Of course I know that bastard! And, I know your cute twin Sora." Lea winked. Roxas hardly listened as Lea continued to talk.


End file.
